S Class Romance
by Miyako Sora Kayori Kaichou
Summary: After the grand magic games, Erza decides to go on an S class mission to save a village from a Kraken. Little does she know that Crime Sorciere also received the same request. With Ultear gone, Erza becomes a temporary member of crime sorciere. Find out how Erza, Jellal and Meredy conquer the Kraken and save the village. Lots of Jerza.
1. Chapter 1

S Class Romance

**Ohayo reader-chan ! This is my first Fanfiction for Fairy Tail and my first Fanfiction that isn't a one shot so I hope it goes well. I'm not that experienced at writing but I hope you all enjoy this! Please review and I will hopefully update it soon! Also, I forgot to put disclaimers on the other Fanfictions (being new and all) so here is one:**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Fairy Tail then you're a BAKA! It belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei and this is my own little adaptation.**

**Enjoy!**

With Ultear gone, Crime Sorciere had been decreased to two people. Despite this, Jellal and Meredy still vowed to repent for their sins by doing good to the world.

"Ne, Jellal," Meredy said, "What will we do now that the games are finished?"

"We have a request from a village called Terramare asking us to get rid of a Kraken."

"What's a Kraken?"

"They are one of the most dangerous sea monsters alive. Treacherous creatures who feed off other beings including humans."

"That sounds horrible. We must help them. People who don't deserve to die are being eaten by this monster every day."

"This request was sent to us because no one had come to their help after sending out loads of requests. They are desperate for help now so we must come to their aid. Why don't we set off tomorrow morning?"

"Hai!" Meredy nodded in agreement, determined to help these people.

* * *

It had been a while since Erza last went on an S class mission seeing as she had been trapped on Tenrou Island for 7 years and had participated in the grand magic games. But now with the games out of the way, Erza was able to spend some time earning more money. Because of Fairy Tail's success in the grand magic games, the mission requests were piling in. Erza gazed at the S class mission board.

"WANTED. A Kraken lives in the depths of our ocean near our village, Terramare and everyday many people go missing. We need the strongest wizards to annihilate this terrorizing beast from our land. Reward 10 million Jewels"

"Missing people? This sounds terrible. I wonder how long this request has been here for" Erza thought.

"ERZA, WHAT YA LOOKING AT?"

Erza jumped as a familiar booming voice came from yelled from behind her. Of course, her instant reaction would be to hit them.

*THUMP*

Erza turned around to find Natsu collapsed on the floor with a huge red lump on his head.

"I'm going on an S class mission and this time you are NOT to follow me. That goes for you too, Gray." Erza yelled to the half-naked ice mage, "And go and put some clothes on."

"Aye sir!" Gray yelped.

Natsu rubbed his head as he ascended from the ground. "How much money is it?" He questioned.

"None of your business"

"WOAH, 10 million jewels!" Natsu cried, glancing over Erza's shoulder (bad mistake)

*THUMP*

"I SAID IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"That's a lot of money, Erza-chan." Another familiar voice said. "I wish I was an S class mage. I could do with that kind of money to pay for my rent." Lucy sighed.

"I'm sure you'll become an S class mage one day if you keep trying your best." Erza assured her with a smile.

"Hai!" Lucy Beamed, "Good luck for your S class mission, though you probably won't need it!"

"Thanks Lucy."

* * *

On the morning of the next day, Erza arrived early at the train station with her usual mountain of luggage.

She wondered how Crime Sorciere were doing, or more specifically, Jellal. He had told her of their loss, which saddened her, but she told them not to give up on their goal: To remove evil from the world. Ultear wouldn't have wanted them to give up, despite her being gone. That's what her letter had said to them. Erza was glad that Jellal had something to live for now but with Ultear gone, will he continue to pursue their goal? Even though Crime Sorciere had had no leader, Ultear had always lead them but now with her gone, Jellal would have to make most of the decisions as Meredy was still so young.

Erza ascended onto the train, now thinking of the challenges that lay ahead of her. She had never faced a Kraken before but as a child, she had heard of the horrifying stories told about this monster. Terramare was a village that relied mostly on their money from the fish they sold to other parts of the kingdom however if there was a Kraken, their fish stock would be reduced drastically. No wonder they were so desperate for help. On top of that, people are going missing. The Kraken would be the most obvious explanation for this but a Kraken's presence is fairly obvious if Erza were to rely on stories about the size of the monster. The main question was why the Kraken came to their village in the first place.

The train had arrived at a village near Terramare. In order to get to Terramare Erza had to sail across the sea to the village. As Erza descended the train, she began to regret taking so much luggage with her. (Why does she pack so much anyway?!) It would be hard to take this much across sea. She approached a man by the harbour.

"Excuse me Sir, how much do you charge to get across to Terramare?"

The man turned around. He was old and looked lifeless.

"Do you not know of the Kraken that lies in the sea by Terramare?" The old man rasped.

"Of course I do. Why else would I sail to Terramare?"

The old man looked surprised. "You are a brave girl if you think you can defeat the Kraken. Are you must be a mage."

"I am not just any mage. I am from Fiore's strongest guild: Fairy Tail. I am one of their strongest wizards. Do you dare challenge me? Take me across the sea to Terramare or I shall take your boat." Erza threatned.

"It will cost a fair bit, considering you want me to take you to a land where no one dares sail to."

"Name your price."

"500 Jewels."

To the olds man surprise, Erza handed over the money with ease and loaded her luggage onto the boat.

It wasn't dark yet so they could just about see which direction they were sailing in but ahead of them was a cloud of thick mist. However, Erza had the feeling that this wasn't any ordinary mist. Firstly, it was on odd colour. It wasn't the colour of normal mist, which was a translucent white colour. This mist had a blue tint to it and Erza could also smell something repelling.

"STOP" Erza yelled suddenly.

The old man stopped and turned to face Erza.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you smell anything?" Erza asked. "And doesn't that mist look a strange colour to you?"

"I don't smell a thing. I guess my senses have gone a little."

"I need to try something." Erza said, "REQUIP!" The scarlet mage yelled as she transformed into her sea empress armour.

The old man stared in shock as Erza drew out her sword.

"Wait!" The man hollered. "Don't attack the mist. You don't know if the Kraken lies passed it."

"How else are we supposed to get past it?" Erza stated. "WATER SLASH!" Erza shouted as she sliced her sword into the direction of the mist. Nothing.

"Interesting." Erza thought.

"There's nothing there!" The old man gasped.

"In that case we can carry on rowing into that mist."

The old man obeyed her, not wanting to get on her bad side after he had seen the strength of the requip mage.

* * *

In no time, they stood outside a gate that was supposedly the entrance to Terramare.

"Thank you for taking me here." Erza said as she turned around to shake the old man's hand. She stood there in shock as there was no one behind her. She looked around searching for the old man's presence.

"I wonder what happened to him." Erza thought to herself.

A noise came from the top of the gates. Erza glanced up to see a frightened-looking girl.

"Are you also here to save us?" The girl said timidly.

Erza showed her Fairy Tail guild sign. "I am Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. I have come to accept your mission request."

The girl's face lit up. "Open the gates!" She yelled. "Fairy tail have accepted our request."

The gates opened and in front of Erza stood a crowd of people who looked like they had been living in poverty.

"Welcome to Terremare." A woman stepped forwards and welcomed her warmly.

"You asked me if I had also come here to save you. Are there other mages here?" Erza asked.

The crowd parted to reveal two wizards standing next to each other. One, a female mage with pink hair. The other, a male mage with blue hair. Both of them wore matching capes.

"Hello Erza." Jellal smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

S Class Romance

**Ohayo reader-chan ! This is the next chapter of my fanfiction ! I sort of had a slight writer's block problem but it's been solved, yippeeh… ish… Anyway, this chapter isn't that interesting but it's going to build up to later chapters. Also, I called it S class romance and you have probably noticed that there isn't much romance in it yet. Again, this is also building up to something big *wink* *wink* No, I do not mean lemons. If I was going to write a lemon then I would have made this an M rated fanfitcion. Bit I promise it will still be cute! Anyways, I'm rambling.**

**I'd be grateful if someone could do some beta-ing for me (you've probably noticed many mistakes)**

**Well, please read and review and enjoy! **

"Jellal." Erza gasped with disbelief. She was obviously secretly happy to see him here but she was surprised to see him as he had been coincidently on her mind for a long time.

"I see you accepted the S class mission Fairy Tail was sent, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine thank you. I thought Crime Sorciere dealt with dark guilds. How come you're on a mission to defeat a Kraken?"

"We were sent an urgent request from this village. Somehow they had heard of us and wanted our help."

Erza turned to the woman who appeared to be their leader.

"How long has the Kraken been round here?" Erza asked.

"For 6 months now."

"There appears to be a strange mist surrounding your village. Do you know what it is?" Jellal questioned.

"Did you see it too?" Erza said, surprised.

Both Jellal and Meredy nodded.

"It was Blue and smelt strange." Meredy stated, "But the mist didn't seem to have any strange effects on anything so we sailed through. We only noticed something strange when the old man who brought us across the sea disappeared once we had arrived."

Erza stared at Meredy in shock.

"Did this old man happen to look old , lifeless, have a small wooden boat and talked with a raspy voice?" Erza asked, still in disbelief.

"Yes, that's the one." Meredy nodded, "Do you know him?"

"He took me across the sea too and he too, disappeared once I had arrived." Erza said, astonished.

The villagers around them began to mutter in distress and the noise quickly crescendoed into loud, panicked cries. A man standing next to the woman, presumably her husband, gave a loud whistle and the din died down slightly.

"We will not trouble our guests on the first night of their arrival; let us talk about matters tomorrow morning." The man said.

Both Erza and the two remaining from Crime Sorciere were lead into a large room with wooden tables set out in long rows with wooden benches on both sides of the tables. The walls were dull and grey with large circular windows near the top of the walls. The room was lit with candles on the walls and on the tables. The three mages sat down at one of the tables with the woman on the end, who was , in fact, the leader of the village. Her name was Kyra. She was a middle aged woman but looked young for her age. She had a pretty face with long sea-blue hair almost like the waves of the sea. However, it was her electric-blue eyes that gave her the governing appearance. Despite her over-powering appearance, she had a warm smile and ruled not by fear but by kindness. The people of the village adored her and she was a woman which showed others that it wasn't just men who ruled. It seemed like it was a tradition for the villagers to eat together in this grand hall every night as everyone looked used to it. The villagers were friendly and welcoming to the 3 mages, people talked to them like they belonged there and they felt warmly welcomed. Once it looked like everyone had gathered into the hall, Kyra rang a bell and silence fell.

"Let us give a toast to these supportive mages who have come to save us from the Kraken!"

Soon later, food was being brought to the table. As expected, the food wasn't great seeing as the villagers had not been able to fish, but they lived off food that all the villagers grew themselves which wasn't bad. None of this, however, bothered Erza. What bothered her that she was wedged tightly between Meredy and Jellal.

Jellal.

She was sitting right next to him, eating, talking, laughing with him. She could feel his warm, muscular arms pressed against hers. His voice was so soothing to listen to. If only that moment could happen again. The moment where they-

"Erza, are you ok?" Jellal asked, "You're breathing deeply and you've gone the same colour as your hair."

Erza blushed even more.

"S-sorry, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the Kraken."

"Something does seem strange about this village though."

"What happened to that old man?"

"Have we even seen the Kraken yet?"

"What's the blue mist?"

"Well seeing as we are all here, why don't you join Crime Sorciere to get rid of this monster?"

"Join Crime Sorciere?"

"Just temporarily, so we can get to the bottom of this."

"Sure. I-I look forwards to it." Erza nodded. She had a strange feeling building up inside her. Disappointment? She would never abandon Fairy Tail to join Crime Sorciere but somehow, she just wished that Jellal had asked her to. Told her that he missed her. Told her that- No, she couldn't afford to think like that now. Innocent people were going missing and she had to stop this.

On the morning of the next day, Erza decided to wake up extremely early to take a look around the village to get to know the place a bit better. It was a beautiful village and it reminded Erza of the village in which she grew up. The houses were small and simple but looked warm and inviting. Despite their hardships and struggles, they were still living their lives and trying to live as happily as they could. A little bit further behind the village was a forest-like place that looked similar to the one near the guild. This place didn't look as inviting and Erza wondered if that place had anything to do with the disappearances. Erza wondered if there really was a Kraken. She had spoken to a few villagers last night about the Kraken and they seemd afraid, however, they hadn't yet seen the Kraken for themselves. They said that it was definitely there because they had heard the noises and seen the damage it had made. What if there wasn't a Kraken? What if one of the villagers had plotted something against their own people? Unlikely.

Erza began to walk through the forest. It was morning so she could see where she was going but the further she walked in, the less she could see. In no time, she realised that the mist that she saw by sea, also surrounded the forest. It had a different smell to it and was tinted a different colour this time: Green, and the further she walked into the forest the thicker the mist went. It suddenly occurred to her that if she followed the mist, it might lead her to something.

Suddenly Erza felt a firm grip on her shoulder. She turned around to find a hooded person.

**Well I'm afraid that's all for today! Wuahaha I feel so mean leaving it on a cliff hanger! Who's the person? (Clue: It's not Jellal, sorry) You're just going to have to find out for next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another chapter, woohoo, after a week of writer's block :P I still need a beta so pm if you're interested :)**

**Enjoy!**

Erza jumped back and requiped in a blink of an eye. She pointed her sword at the neck of the hooded figure.

"Who goes there?" Erza said firmly.

The person removed their hood too reveal their face. There stood a familiar looking man. He had spiky auburn hair and dark green eyes.

"Amos." Erza said lowering her sword, "What are you doing here?"

Amos was the protective husband of Kyra. The villagers respected him, though not as much as Kyra. He had a strong-looking appearance but on the other hand, had a soft personality. He did not speak as much as Kyra and was more of a doer than a thinker.

"Erza. I could ask you the same question. It's dangerous to be out in the forest alone especially when you do not know it well enough. There are dangerous creatures out here and you could easily get lost."

"I can look after myself." Erza snapped.

"You must be hungry. Let me take you back to the village for breakfast."

"Ok." Erza nodded in agreement. Then she remembered the green mist which seemed to have disappeared. "Did you see the mist from earlier?"

"What mist?" Amos questioned, looking puzzled.

"Didn't you see it earlier? It was this thick green mist similar to the one that surrounds the island."

"I've never seen it. You must be imagining things."

Erza shook her head.

"That's strange." she thought. She was almost positive that she had not been imagining it. She would come back later to check just to be sure.

"I often come into the forest and I have never come across any strange mist before."

"Why do you come into the forest?"

"Oh, just to, you know, pick herbs for cooking and collecting wood."

"Oh ok." Erza said, "Do you always come alone?"

"Sometimes, though I usually come with some villagers."

"Right." Erza nodded. As they approached the village, the forest began to lighten up the sun had risen fully and was glistening in the sky and making the ground shine like thousands of tiny jewels. Erza could smell the salty sea and feel the soft wind brushing against her skin.

"Erza!" a voice called.

Erza spun round. It was Meredy.

"Where have you been Erza?"

"I just went for a little walk in the forest."

"Maybe you, Jellal and I could go and take another look there later."

"That's what I was planning to do. I think I may have seen something strange but I don't know whether I'm just imagining it."

"What was it?"

"Some strange green mist, similar to the one surrounding the island."

"We should definitely take a look later. It could lead us to something and be linked to the Drakon."

"Hopefully the forest will be lighter when the sun is higher." It was then that Erza noticed Jellal was missing. "Where's Jellal?" Erza blushed, thinking she sounded desperate. "Not that I care or anything, I mean, I do care but-"

Meredy chuckled at Erza's embarrassment.

"He's still eating breakfast. I'll take you there, you must be hungry."

* * *

A few minutes later Erza was sitting next to Jellal eating a piece of strawberry cake. (Seriously? Who has strawberry cake for breakfast? Well, It's Erza :P)

"I heard you had a trip to the forest." Jellal said.

"I wanted to see if I could find anything suspicious there."

"You should have asked me to come. It could have been dangerous by yourself."

Erza turned the colour of her hair.

"I can protect myself." Erza snapped. Her voice came out harsher than she meant.

"Sorry, Miss Titania, Queen of the fairies." Jellal mocked, jockingly.

"Shut up. Idiot." Erza was about to hit him but Jellal intercepted and caught her hand. (hehe, urusai baka! It's like Taiga from Toradora, uh-oh, I'm turning Erza into a tsundere, well she would be wouldn't she? :P)

"Well well, what do we have here? Two love birds arguing." Kyra said, interrupting and sitting down opposite them. She was joined by Amos, Meredy and some other villagers.

"We're not lovebirds." Erza and Jellal said simultaneously as they sprung apart.

"Sure." Kyra winked, "Changing the subject, it's time that we talked about this Kraken."

"When was it first spotted?" Jellal asked.

"We saw it around 3 months ago just before the start of the grand magic games."

"Do you know what sort of size it is and what it looks like? We need to know what we're dealing with here. I've never faced a Kraken." Erza said.

"It's giant. It is about 8 times the size of this building. Like a giant octopus, it has huge tentacles and eats man."

Meredy shuddered.

"How many people have died?" Jellal asked.

"Too many to count. Mainly children."

"Has the mist had any effect on the people?" Erza questioned.

"We are still uncertain about what exactly the mist is. It must be linked to the Kraken because it appeared when it did but it doesn't seem to be doing anything we are aware of."

"Has it been seen anywhere else other than the sea?"

Kyra shook her head.

"Why? Have you seen it anywhere else?"

Suddenly Erza felt a cold rush of wind on her back that sent a chill down her spine. The candels flickered out, leaving the room dark. Outside, dark clouds were gathering. A flash of light appeared followed by the crashing of thunder a few seconds later. The wind began to howl like wolves. Then, a scream. Kyra's rose from her chair, her eyes, angry.

"Get everyone inside their houses!" She yelled at some of the panicked citizens. She looked at the three mages, "You should stay inside as well. You'll be safer."

Meredy shook her head in disagreement.

"We came here to help you. Not to watch."

"I'm going to the coast to see if I can get a look. Meredy, you go and help the citizens, try and calm them down. Erza, come with me." Jellal said, rushing over towards the exit.

The three wizards ran towards the exit. Outside there was a mad panic of citizens. Children crying, men shouting, women screaming. The civilians were hurrying into their houses in terror.

Then, a roar.

**ehehe, I had writer's block again so I had noooooo idea what to write. I like ending my stories on cliffhangers, it's quite fun. wuahahahaha. This chapter is a little shorter than usual and again, no romance, yet ;) I'll think of something, don't you worry kids (gahh, who am I to call people kid?) So yeah, review and follow if you haven't already, let me know what you think, what I can do to improve etc :) **

**~Miyako Sora Kayori**


End file.
